Rainforest Kingdom
]] The Rainforest Kingdom is home to both the RainWings and after the NightWing Exodus, most of the NightWings, and it covers most of the south-eastern area of Pyrrhia. Description The Rainforest Kingdom, true to its name, is a massive rainforest. It borders the Mud Kingdom to the north, where the tropical forest gradually transitions into a wooded swamp. The forest is colorful, hot, humid, shady, and rainy, with undergrowth making it difficult to move in many areas. The Rainforest covers what is supposed to be the haunches (back legs) of the dragon-like continent or the southeast part of the Continent. To the north is the Mud Kingdom. The mountain range borders the Rainforest Kingdom at the west followed by the Kingdom of Sand and the Lost City of Night. The south and east of the Rainforest Kingdom is the vast, unknown ocean. It is possible that a hind-leg peninsula was attached to the southeastern part of the kingdom, but sunk into the ocean sometime between the Scorching and the fleeing of the Old Night Kingdom, possibly due to a tsunami. Most of the other dragon tribes stay out of the Rainforest, and it was unharmed by the War of SandWing Succession, so it is still very beautiful. MudWings had been wary around that area because of a "monster" (NightWing kidnappers and the howler monkeys modified to make screaming noises) but the problem was resolved shortly. Because they weren't involved in the war, the Rainforest wasn't a target for any of the rival queens or royal families. Wildlife *Beetles *Botos *Centipedes *Frogs **Bullfrogs **Tree frogs ***Hallucinogenic tree frogs **Poison dart frogs *Gibbons *Loris *Monkeys **Spider monkeys **Tamarins *Jaguars *Siamangs *Sloths *Snails *Snakes **Boa constrictors *Spiders *Tapirs *Tropical birds **Parrots ***Cockatiels ***Cockatoos ***Conures ***Macaws ***Parakeets ***Toucans RainWing Village The Rainforest is populated with hundreds of RainWings. They live in a village full of treehouses, fruits, platforms, hammocks, and trees. The roofs of the houses are made of leaves, making it harder to see the houses while flying and looking down. The villages are made up of tree houses with vine walkways connecting them. At the center of the village is a structure called The Arboretum (which resembles a version of the SkyWing Arena, except nonviolent), which is a huge platform made from woven branches and surrounded by more tree-houses, some of which have been set up as fruit stands. The village has three hatcheries, and each hatchery holds a third of the village's eggs. Each hatchery has a tightly woven floor and is shaped like a large green egg. The RainWings mix their eggs and raise them as a village, making it unknown who's related to who unless they do a venom test. However, Queen Glory vows to fix her tribe and make sure that RainWings know who their kin are. There is a large treehouse that houses the queen, who until the end of ''The Hidden Kingdom'' takes turns with other queens each month. (Dazzling, Fruit Bat, Grandeur, Magnificent, Exquisite, and Splendor were these queens.) There is also a Royal Garden which Tamarin, one of the royal gardeners, takes care of. Many platforms and hammocks are between trees for the RainWing's sun-time. The healer's hut, which is close to the sunning platforms, is described to have red berries growing on the balcony, with skylights shining through its leafy roofs. Their houses are made in the trees with leaves as windows and the trees as a natural wall. The NightWing Village This is the section of the Rainforest where the NightWings have lived ever since their volcano erupted and the NightWing Exodus occurred. It is the closest part to the NightWing Tunnels and has thinner trees. The NightWings have built huts out of leaves and twigs. The RainWings offered to help, but the NightWings, wanting to keep the dignity they had left, refused the offer. Because of this, the NightWing huts are poorly built and tend to leak or collapse frequently. The NightWing village is also very close to the ground. However, during the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Mightyclaws uses the power given to him by King Darkstalker to help create homes for the NightWings. Gallery Rain Kingdom Map.png|The Rainforest Kingdom on the map of Pyrrhia HK.jpg|Glory and the Rainforest Kingdom on the cover of The Hidden Kingdom RainTransparent.png|A RainWing; the tribe living in the Rainforest Kingdom NightTransparent.png|A NightWing; the tribe living in the Rainforest Kingdom since the NightWing Exodus Rainforest-Kingdom.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-10 at 8.34.37 AM.png|A drawing of the Rain kingdom Background-Rainforest Kingdom-For Heron The MudWing.png|By SeaWing1983 RainforestKingdom.png Rainforest Wolf.png|Rain Forest Kingdom IMG 2292.PNG|Rainwing in the Rainforest Kingdom Glory meets the rainwings by foxxlight-d947cuz.png|dragonets in the rainforest kingdom Rainforest Kingdom.png |The Rainforest Kingdom Interestingglory2.gif|Illusion! Uh...By Const?.jpg 9780545349208_mres.jpg 0rainforest.jpg|Rainforest 0rainwing village.jpg|RainWing Village Rainforest Kingdom1.png|The Rainforest Kingdom on Scholastic Home Base download (15).jpeg RainKingdomGraphicNovel.png|RainWing Village RainWing (1).png|Glory's Ref fr:Forêt de Pluie pl:Las deszczowy ru:Радужное королевство Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Prisoners Locations Category:WT Locations Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Locations Category:MR Locations Category:Assassin Locations Category:ToP Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations